Battleaxe
by Gavin McGuire
Summary: The story of this fourteen year old kid is told. After waking up in a land not known to man, he fights his way through many battles trying to find his way home only for his family to live in this strange land. The story named Battleaxe is told.
1. Part One - Chapter One

"Hello. I am a fourteen year old boy living in the town known as Nersia Pinta. It is the worst city on earth. Every night a family is burned alive by criminals that live in the city and the senate allows it. The senate pulls one person away each month never to be seen again and there is always gun shots and fighting. Are house is in the mountains of the city. No one knows its there, so no one can do anything to us. My school is five miles away and we have to walk. I live with my Mom who never tells me her name, Joldaa my brother and Sisura my sister. We walk together everyday. If you found this letter then please help our family." I overlook my letter. Perfect, I thought. I looked over at the one clock we had in the house. 7:10.

"Time to go!" I yell as I walked down the stairs only to see Sisura and Joldaa waiting for me. I sighed. We said goodbye to Mom and left. We started running to school as rain started to fall. Four miles down, one to go. We kept running to school only to get there being an hour and forty-five minutes late. That set a record for being early to school. I walked into my classroom. No one there. I sent Joldaa and Sisura to there classrooms and went to the science room. I was so early, that they were just getting done with science. As everyone left, the science teacher, Mr. Becker, pulled me aside.

"Why are you being late every single day?" He said. I sniggered as I replied. "Well, to start this off our family don't have a car, so we have to walk to school. Second of all its five miles to walk." He let me go and I went back to our regular classroom. I basically only have three friends in the school. One of them is a ninth grader named Jech, then theres Bilde who is in eleventh and Lese who is in tenth.

Today was Tuesday and there was a lock in on Thursday. Our teacher made the announcement to the class.

"Class can I have your attention. On Thursday there will be a lock in for 8th grade and up. Anyone who would like to go must sign up on the sign up paper in the hallway next to the water fountain. You have to bring your own sleeping bag and stuff to entertain you, because they will only be serving supper and breakfast. Please bring the proper stuff needed for that date. There is no extras." After She made the announcement she went back to math. I leaned over and asked the guy next to me if he wanted to go. All I got for a reply was "not if your going." I didn't know people hated me that much.


	2. Part One - Chapter Two

That thursday, I got my stuff ready for the lock in. Joldaa was begging me to let him go but I said he couldn't and that it was grades 8 and up. After I left rain once again started to fall. I left extra early, I would get there on time. I walked up to the front doors. Seeing no one in the hallway, I walked in. I saw everyone in the gym. Luckily, Blide was standing in front of the doors. That way everyone didn't have to notice me walk in. He showed me the place we were gonna sleep. He took my sleeping bag and laid it out for me. I also saw Jech and Lese shooting some hoops. Bilde called them over and we talked for a while. Then Bilde stood up and told me he wanted me to meet some people. I followed him to a little group sitting on a rubber pad. Blide introduced me to them. "Hey, whats up guys." He said. "I want you to meet my friend here." They all said hello and told me to sit and talk to them. Meanwhile Bilde, Jech and Lese went to play two on two with some other kid.

"So…" One of them said. "Whats your name?" I choked. I couldn't put the words in my mouth.

"I…I…Don't know." I was about to cry from remembering all my childhood memories. I remembered when my Dad, Binidad, that was his name, was taken away and I never saw him again.

"I'm sure theres a reason for that. My name is Melbe de Lon, but you can call me Mel B. That one over there is Ruuda. Thats Leon Ja. You can call him L J. And thats Silmo.

"Cool!" I said wishing I knew my name.

Two hours went by. People were settling down in their sleeping bags. I went back over to Jech and the rest of them. The last thing I remembered was the lights turning off. I had sweat dreams about being the star basketball player of the Pinta High School team. Where I was next basketball wasn't even a word.

I woke up to hear crickets. Thats odd, I thought. I don't think theres crickets in a…I sat up and looked around. I was in a temple being held up by white marble pillars. Jungle trees surrounded the temple. I went to wake up the others. After my sight was a lot better, I could see where other people had been sleeping were just rotting skeletons. Only my friends were still in their blood filled bodies. I ran over to wake them up. I shook Bilde awake who looked more surprised them me. Then I woke Jech and Lese up who were also shock. I mean who wouldn't be. Ruuda and Mel B woke up without us having to, but Silmo and L J were a different problem. They would absolutely not wake up. After long I went over to a tree and found a cocoa bean and chucked it at them. They woke up have asleep have awake. After Bilde slapped them which seemed like a million times they were fully awake. They got and looked at the rotting skeletons first then at the temple itself. I volunteered to find any proof that there were living beings. Jech went along with me and together we searched the land.

After long walking Jech and I said it was hopeless. Not until the sun went down could we see something glowing in the distance. We ran towards it. A great city was set before our eyes. It was the brightest thing since I seen the sun, which was just a few minutes ago, but it was still really bright. We ran up to the front gates. The gatekeeper was sleeping on his job, so we slipped into the city. After asking to many people and getting the same response. "Go to the capitol building." One lady said. "The capitol building is the place to go!" Another man said.

We decided the capitol building was the best place to go. It was a bright golden building on top of a staircase that looked like a thousand feet tall. It turned out to be only twenty-five steps exactly. We walked up to the door. We knocked twice and then a third time. The door didn't open so we just walked in. No one was in there. We were about to walk out when a voice bellowed throughout the building. It said to come back to this building with everyone in your group of people.

We were aware that this was our chance to get back home, so we told the rest of our friends when we got back.


End file.
